Arabella
by ShineStardust
Summary: Perdió todo el sentido de la realidad, del tiempo. Los pensamientos coherentes volaron de su mente. Él estaba siendo gobernado por sus más primitivos instintos, los mismos le ordenaban llevarse a esa chica a lo más posiblemente lejos que pudiera, apartándola del resto del mundo, donde ambos pudieran estar solos.


_**Arabella**_

" _Arabella's got a seventies head_ _  
_ _But she's a modern lover_ _  
_ _It's an exploration, she's made of outer space_ _  
_ _And her lips are like the galaxy's edge_ _  
_ _And her kiss the colour of a constellation falling into place"_

─ _Arabella by Artic Monkeys_

─ No pienso casarme con nadie aún, tan solo tengo 25 años. Además la última razón por la cual me casaría es por "el bien de la empresa" – un joven de cabellos negros y ojos grises protestaba de forma insistente ante las cinco personas que lo veían de frente; dos de ellas con la mirada sorprendida, una lo veía nerviosa y titubeante y por último estaba esa mirada aburrida que tanto le chocaba.

Había llegado temprano a su cena familiar de cada semana, lo cual provocó una gran sorpresa en los demás miembros dado que él siempre llegaba tarde. Quiso pensar que tal vez llegar temprano era un mal presagio pero después de un rato cayo en cuenta que pensar así era completamente ridículo al menos así fue antes de recibir la noticia que acababa de escuchar, ahora ya no estaba tan seguro. Porque su _adorado_ padre le lanzó la simple y llana noticia de que estaba comprometido con la hija de un futuro socio del cual estaba seguro que con su tecnología haría que su empresa, ORDINALE SCALE, despegara hacia la estratosfera.

Maldito sea Kayaba, siempre decidiendo su vida y la de sus hermanos a su antojo…

Tratándolo a él como su marioneta principal…

Viéndolo constantemente de la misma forma que lo veía justo ahora, con compasión asquerosa, como si viese a su rata de laboratorio jugando dentro de una jaula sin escapatoria. No cedería, _esta vez no._

Una vez que dejo pasar un segundo de tenso silencio su padre hizo ademan de hablar pero se detuvo a medio camino soltando un suspiro, una vez hecho esto se dirigió hacia él con una mirada determinada, _siempre haciéndote el dramático Kayaba_ – Kazuto, hijo mío. Sabes que en este momento en Ordinal Scale estamos en una situación crítica y tocando el punto sin retorno, dependiendo de las decisiones que tome en este momento podría volverse una empresa líder o irse a la quiebra. Cualquier contacto es crucial, cualquier mirada malinterpretada, cualquier paso sobre analizado; mi futuro, el tuyo e incluso el de tu madre y hermanos depende de esta alianza. Si algo se malogra quedaríamos en la calle. Incluso tú, aunque seas mi jefe de investigaciones tecnológicas y sistemas, aunque tengas un título y cientos de maestrías a tu corta edad, no eres nada sin Ordinal Scale.

─ Siempre tu futuro es lo que más importa ¿No es así querido padre? – Golpeando la mesa del comedor en el que se encontraban de manera estrepitosa, haciendo caer las copas sobre esta en el proceso, el moreno gritó fuertemente ─ ¡ESCÚCHAME BIEN, AKIHIKO KAYABA NO SOY TU MALDITA MARIONETA, SI DESEAS ECHARME A LA CALLE POR ESTO CON TODO GUSTO LO ACEPTO, PERO NUNCA VOY A ACEPTAR UN MATRIMONIO DE CONVENIENCIA SOLO PARA TU BENEFICIO! Además según tengo entendido ella es una niña ¿Cómo puede su padre obligarla a casarse con alguien mucho mayor que ella?

─ Hijo ella no es tan joven, la chica tiene diesi…

─ ¡NO ME INTERESA! Saber que ella es menor de edad es suficiente para mí. Un no es un NO – volteo su mirada brevemente al escuchar un gemido angustiado, venia de su derecha justo donde su pequeña hermana Suguha se encontraba, pobrecita. Suguha y Eugeo, sus dos pequeños hermanos, acostumbrados a verlo a él como su héroe. Ellos estaban tan acostumbrados al hermano parco y calmado, nunca mostraba su lado salvaje y tempestuoso a nadie, mucho menos a ellos. Nunca perdía la calma enfrente de ellos ni de su madre, que en ese momento lo miraba con una expresión ansiosa en su rostro con algo de temor, y ahora les mostraba a alguien completamente descontrolado, era natural las miradas de terror que recibía de ellos pero aun así le dolía que lo vieran de esa forma, tan asustados de que el pudiese hacerles algo.

 _Él se dañaría de todas las formas posibles antes que llegar a hacerles daño a sus queridos hermanos y a su madre_

Tratando de recuperar un poco de calma, el pelinegro termino de retirarse de la mesa. Después de pensarlo un segundo tomo la idea de que lo mejor era irse de ahí, otro día discutiría con Kayaba en la oficina, en este preciso momento lo mejor era dejar de ver la cara de su padre para poder serenarse. Cuando ya se encontraba en el rellano de la puerta. Kayaba, que había tenido una expresión serena y silenciosa en medio de sus gritos, dijo una última cosa con una misteriosa sonrisa en el rostro:

─ Espero que no te arrepientas en un futuro de esta decisión Kazuto-kun.

Tratando de ignorar el escalofrío que lo poseyó al escuchar esas palabras, se dirigió a toda prisa a la puerta principal para poder salir de esa casa. Se sentía hastiado y por alguna razón con un miedo inexplicable al futuro gracias a lo que Kayaba le había dicho. Tomando su celular con rapidez del bolsillo de la chaqueta que en ese entonces llevaba puesta marco un número que conocía mejor que le propio, la persona al otro lado del teléfono le ayudaría a calmar su ánimo y le daría buenos concejos, como siempre.

─ _Buenas noches, Asada Shino al habla ¿Con quién tengo el gusto?_

─ Déjate de bromas, sabes que soy yo. Necesito verte – se escuchó un segundo de titubeo en la línea antes de que su interlocutora le contestara

─ _No sé qué está sucediendo pero te noto alterado Kazuto, estoy muy ocupada en este momento déjame librarme de mi compromiso primero, te veré en una hora en mi departamento_ – Eso no lo esperaba, cuando llamo a Shino creyó ilusamente que ella correría para atenderlo y… quizás en otro tiempo hubiera sido así. Pero el tiempo en que Shino corría a atender sus necesidades ya había terminado, ella fue la que lo dio por terminado, aun así había costumbres las cuales eran difíciles de modificar y no podría de un día para otro dejar de apoyarse en ella.

Sintiéndose peor y súbitamente desanimado decidió caminar todo el tramo desde la casa de los Kayaba hasta el departamento de su exnovia que se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad. La caminata podría ser de ayuda para que aclarara sus pensamientos y no llegar tan desecho y alterado frente a Shino.

Así emprendió su camino sin darse cuenta del paso del tiempo, para cuando cayó en cuenta del entorno donde encontraba notó con sorpresa que ya estaba en el centro de la ciudad, no había notado que ya había caminado tanto. Al estar transitando una de las calles más concurridas del centro por su gran número de antros y bares, no supo que fue lo que sucedió con exactitud pero con el rabillo de su ojo logro ver un destello blanco con rojo del otro lado de la calle que llamo su atención. Debería de ignorarlo, probablemente no fue nada, pero se sorprendió a si mismo cruzando la calle para buscarlo. Empezó a dar vueltas alrededor del lugar sin resultado tratando de encontrar ese destello que parecía llamarlo. Cuando ya estaba dándose por vencido, después de dar vueltas alrededor de la calle con un infructuoso esfuerzo logro ver ese destello nuevamente. Y lo que encontró lo dejo paralizado, con su aliento atorado en su garganta, su mirada siguiéndolo como si se tratara de un rayo láser.

Era una chica

De ropas blancas y piel tan blanca como la leche

Con un cabello largo, de fuego.

La chica salió de un antro y se dirigía a toda prisa a un destino que el desconocía, corría tan rápido que su cabello volaba a espaldas de ella, como una llamarada. Era como un cometa, con ella misma resaltando en la noche con sus vestiduras blancas y su cabello figurando la cola de este, quemándose por la velocidad en la que el gran astro viajaba. Esa chica corría con la gracia de un animal salvaje, invitaba a observarla con sus gráciles movimientos, como la voz principal de un concierto, atrayendo a todo su público a mirarla solo a ella. Solamente una vez en su vida había visto una estrella fugaz, cuando era un niño, y ya ni siquiera era capaz de recordar que fue lo que deseo al verla o si siquiera pidió un deseo, pero en ese momento, en esa ciudad atestada de luces y personas sin rostro, creyó de todo corazón que estaba viendo una estrella fugaz.

 _Aria of a Starless Night_

Vio como la chica detuvo su andar de golpe y dando una rápida vuelta entro en un bar, pequeño y con menos publicidad que los otros, se limitó a seguirla como una polilla seguiría a la luz. Por alguna extraña razón se sentía hipnotizado por esa presencia, tenía que llegar hasta ese cometa. No se entendía a si mimo, en otras circunstancias jamás hubiera hecho lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Tanto le afecto la pelea con Kayaba? Ni siquiera sabía si la chica era hermosa o no puesto que no había visto su rostro aún, pero ahí estaba, a punto de ingresar a un bar desconocido porque sentía una necesidad imperiosa de llegar a ella.

Cuando por fin se paró frente a la puerta del bar, noto que tenía un mal aspecto que no se apreciaba tanto a la lejanía; parecía un lugar de mala muerte a comparación de los otros lugares pero como su estrella fugaz había entrado ahí lo único que le quedaba era entrar también.

 _Espera un momento ¿_ _ **SU**_ _estrella fugaz? ¿Desde cuándo le pertenecía a él?_

Una vez adentro del local, vio que el lugar tenía un aspecto cavernoso. El lugar se encontraba iluminado apenas, por luces de color rojo opaco, negro y una especie de color café. Tenía mesas de madera por aquí y por allá, una mesa de billar que nadie estaba utilizando en ese momento, una barra que se encontraba mayormente sola exceptuando a la estrella fugaz que estaba sentada al final de esta, dándole la espalda a la puerta pero él, que había avanzado hasta una mesa, podía ver su perfil. Era fácil reconocerla, el lugar apenas y tenía clientela y la poca que eran, eran todos hombres de mediana edad siendo la estrella la única mujer presente. Además de que su ropa era demasiado llamativa para no tomarla en cuenta. La estrella vestía un top blanco sencillo y sin detalles agregados acompañado de una falda de tubo corta que moldeaba su cadera a la perfección y terminaba a medio muslo, calzando unas botas que le llegaban por debajo de la rodilla parecían de piel de algún reptil, tal vez un cocodrilo, y eran de un color rojo brillante.

 _Que elección de calzado tan interesante_

Al enfocar su vista en el agraciado rosto que poseía se le corto la respiración, por segunda vez en la noche. La chica tenía unos hermosos ojos color miel, una tentadora y rosada boca, una respingona nariz conjuntado en el rosto más hermoso que él alguna vez haya visto. Se quedó prendado de la chica a tal punto en que avanzaba hacia ella como un zombi, parecía moverse en automático esa noche, al llegar al lado de ella en la barra solo atino a sentarse y pedirle al bartender un whisky, sin saber si vendían en ese lugar de poca monta uno o no.

Una vez dada la orden el alto hombre detrás de la barra se puso a prepararla y servírsela, tenía una apariencia de lo más intimidante; su altura fácilmente sobrepasaba los dos metros, no poseía cabello, su piel tenía un tono oscuro y, a juzgar por las facciones de su rostro, era una persona extranjera. Al ver la bebida frente al él, ya servida en un pequeño vaso de cristal, no supo si beberla o no ya que la bebida poseía un aspecto de lo más extraño. El mismo no tenía una gran experiencia en bebidas pero estaba seguro que el whisky no se debería de ver así, con ese aspecto entre marrón y verde.

 _Debería de verse del mismo color que tienen los ojos de la chica cometa al lado mío._

Sin pensarlo tomo el vaso y lo acerco a su boca y cuando estaba a punto de detenerlo, una femenina y delicada voz lo detuvo – No deberías de beber eso.

Fue tan sorprendente para él escuchar esa voz que termino soltando el vaso provocando que su contenido se derramara estrepitosamente y los manchara a ambos en el proceso, al voltear a ver a la joven chica noto que esta poseía una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, con sus ojos cerrados y su mano derecha apoyada sobre su boca, haciéndola ver mucho más hermosa – Te recomendé que no la bebieras, no que la tiraras encima de la barra.

─ Eh… ─ genial, se estaba volviendo el rey de las respuestas asertivas, al menos la ninfa frente a él parecía divertida ─ ¿Por qué crees que no debería de beberla?

─ Además de tu cara de desagrado al verla, estoy casi segura que ese no es el color del whisky.

 _Dios, es tan hermosa que duele mirarla_

─ ¿Casi?

─ Bueno, yo nunca he bebido whisky así que simplemente no estoy segura – la chica acompaño sus palabras con un ligero movimiento de cabeza de derecha a izquierda provocando que su cabello danzara ligeramente alrededor de su cuerpo. Ella se inclinó más hacia el dándole una vista de su escote, el cual no era grande ni pequeño

 _De seguro cabría en mi mano_

…

 _¿Qué diablos estoy pensando?_

Ella cruzo sus brazos por debajo del pecho haciendo que este se elevara más, aunándose al hecho de que los dos estaban muy pegados no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso – ¿Y dime que hace un hombre como tú en este lugar? no encajas para nada aquí

─ ¿No debería de decir eso yo? Este lugar parece una cantina de mala muerte para hombres mayores, eres la única mujer del lugar. Demasiado joven y hermosa para estar aquí – no se dio cuenta de su desliz hasta que las palabras ya habían salido de su boca y noto como la sonrisa de su acompañante se ensanchó más, igualándola a la del gato de Cheshire _¿Ella estaba coqueteando con él?_

─ ¿Entonces soy una mujer hermosa? Que conveniente para mí – "kukuku" ese era el sonido de sus pequeñas risitas, a las cuales él ya se había acostumbrado al punto de parecerle algo familiar, a pesar del poco rato que se llevaban conociendo, tan concentrado estaba en esa risita que no notó lo extraño de su última frase – Pero como sea yo pregunte primero, así que merezco una contestación. Es de tontos contestar una pregunta con otra.

 _¿Primero coquetea conmigo y ahora me llama tonto?_

─ Honestamente no sé porque entre a este lugar – eso era lo más acercado que le diría de la verdad – Creo que solo necesitaba un lugar tranquilo en él cual relajarme y pasar desapercibido

─ Mmm no estoy segura si creerte, puesto que si miras alrededor; no estás pasando para nada desapercibido – lo que ella decía era cierto, al mirar de reojo por el bar pudo notar las miradas mal disimuladas de los demás clientes. Pero estas estaban cargadas de lascivia; no lo miraban a él, la miraban a ella, descartando por completo el resto de su trago se dirigió hacia ella para recalar ese hecho – No me miran a mí, te miran a ti. Yo realmente estoy pasando completamente desapercibido. Dicho esto ¿Podrías contestar la pregunta que te hice?

Los ojos miel frente a él cambiaron su tono, debido a la concentración de su dueña que en este momento parecía pensar la respuesta que iba darle, era fascinante como reaccionaba ella a cualquier cosa. Podría ver ese rostro por horas grabando en su cabeza cada detalle y nunca se aburriría pero sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por la respuesta contundente de ella ─ Solo necesitaba escapar a un lugar tranquilo, estar sentada aquí me parece mil veces mejor que estar en esos ruidosos antros llenos de gente. Supongo que soy como una abuela.

 _Para nada, yo pienso de la misma forma. Además las abuelas no tienen una piel tan suave_

Acorde a su pensamiento, extendió su brazo para alcanzar a tocar su piel con su mano; cuando alcanzo a tocar el brazo de la chica con la punta de los dedos, sintió una corriente eléctrica que le producía chispas en la yema de estos. La chica dio un pequeño respingo pero no se apartó y, animado por esa falta de negativa, comenzó a mover su mano lentamente en movimientos verticales por toda la extensión de su brazo, desde el codo hasta el hombro, su piel de alabastro era tan suave al contacto como la imaginó. Hubiese podido estar durante horas tocándola pero los temblores de ella le despertaron de su ensoñación. Al verla pudo notar como sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, eran hermosos; grandes, de color miel y en ese momento sus pupilas se encontraban dilatadas.

 _¿Acaso ella se encontraba… excitada por aquel contacto? ¿Tanto como él?_

Ganando más confianza con ella deslizo su mano por última vez por toda la extensión de su brazo hasta alcanzar el antebrazo y continuar con su mano la cual tomo con firmeza antes de decirle las siguientes palabras ─ Ven conmigo

 _¿Desde cuándo era tan osado? ¿Y con una desconocida?_

El azabache vio como la duda inundaba los ojos miel frente a él aunado a un brillo que no supo identificar, se preparó mentalmente para ser rechazado cuando vio como el miedo se mezclaba en ese mar de emocione color miel; pero contra todo pronóstico de parte de él, la chica se levantó de su asiento dándole un ligero apretón a su mano el cual fue inesperadamente firme. Sacando algunos billetes de la bolsa del pantalón que en ese momento usaba y lanzándolos sobre la barra tiro del cuerpo de la chica con dirección a la salida, todo sin apartar su mirada de la de ella. Esa mirada era tan transparente pero a la vez tan enigmática que lo estaba avasallando y, de alguna manera sin saberlo, lo estaba marcando de forma irreversible.

Perdió todo el sentido de la realidad, del tiempo. Los pensamientos coherentes volaron de su mente. Él estaba siendo gobernado por sus más primitivos instintos, los mismos le ordenaban llevarse a esa chica a lo más posiblemente lejos que pudiera, apartándola del resto del mundo, donde ambos pudieran estar solos, no entendía el origen de esas sensaciones ni la razón de la intensidad de ellas pero tampoco quería hacerlo. Avanzaron todo el camino hasta la entrada del lugar sin apartar la vista del otro con sus manos fieramente tomadas, a cada paso que daban ella temblaba de forma casi imperceptible, él continuaba viendo el miedo en su mirada pero a la vez los pasos que ella daba eran más firmes que los de él mismo, esa chica realmente le impresiono en ese momento al punto de que él llego a pensar que; en otra situación y en otro tiempo el definitivamente hubiera caído rendidamente enamorado ante ella.

Una vez llego a tocar el pomo de la puerta del bar, abrió esta de par en par para permitirle la salida a ambos sin necesidad de romper el vínculo que se estaba formando entre ellos. Ya afuera del lugar decidió aflojar el agarre que sostenía a esas delicadas manos, ese gesto marco un punto importante entre ellos, él le estaba dando una salida para que ella diera media vuelta y se fuera si así lo decidía, cuando el entendimiento cruzo por el rostro de porcelana frente al joven, noto como el agarre que ella mantenía comenzó a aflojarse por un segundo, la pelirroja agacho su cabeza en ese momento. Cuando él estaba seguro de que ella iba a soltar su floja mano, esta fue apretada con una fuerza impropia para el delicado cuerpo que mantenía frente a él, después de esto la chica volvió a levantar su rostro, cuando volvieron a conectar sus miradas, el azabache pudo ver que todo atisbo de miedo había desaparecido de la de ella siendo reemplazado por una acérrima voluntad que no había notado antes.

 _Ah, estoy completamente perdido_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En una oscura habitación de hotel se filtraba la luz de la luna por las ventanas completamente abiertas. Bajo esa tenue luz se podía distinguir un peculiar camino desde la entrada de la habitación hasta la cama, siendo marcado por ropajes femeninos y masculinos que fueron lanzados sin el menor cuidado por sus dueños. En esta cama yacían dos cuerpos entrelazados, tan desnudos como vinieron al mundo, entre una maraña de sabanas, cubiertos de sudor, solamente recibiendo el cobijo del largo cabello de la chica y manteniendo el calor corporal del propio cuerpo con el del otro. Solo él eco de sus agitadas respiraciones se podía escuchar en el lugar, ambos se encontraban con los ojos cerrados como forma de evadir la realidad en la que se encontraban, compartiendo un mismo pensamiento que hacía eco en sus cabezas.

 _¿Cómo había llegado a esa situación y con una persona completamente desconocida?_

Ya llevaban un buen rato de esa forma, después de haber consumado el carnal acto que los había arrastrado a ambos a esa situación en primera instancia. Incapaz de mantenerse de la misma forma; el joven abrió sus ojos que en ese momento eran de color de la plata liquida producto de la pasión anteriormente desatada, de la cual aún quedaban vestigios en su cuerpo, siendo recibido por la oscuridad del techo decidió mover su cabeza hasta enfocar la mirada en el rostro que descansaba encima de su pecho. El femenino rostro tenía sus mejillas sonrojadas, era algo que notaba a la perfección a pesar de la penumbra que los rodeaba. A diferencia de él, sus parpados estaban fuertemente apretados probablemente era su forma de rehuir de la realidad. Ella también mantenía una de sus delicadas manos apoyada de forma distraída en su pecho, el cuerpo femenino estaba casi encima del masculino pero para ambos era desconcertantemente relajante y correcto permanecer de esa forma. Cuando sintió que la respiración de ambos se volvía más pausada y regular el decidió que era el momento de hablar, había algo que le molestaba en su mente y tenía que hablarlo con ella.

─ Mírame – fue la única palabra que la boca masculina fue capaz de emitir, la idea en su cabeza era iniciar con una plática honesta y quería saber lo que ella pensaba por eso era imperioso que se vieran pero cuando ella acato su orden él estuvo completamente perdido.+

Los ojos de ella reflejaban la misma pasión que contenían los de sí mismo y, como la primera vez que fijaron sus miradas en el otro, ambos perdieron todo sentido de pensamiento coherente; la necesidad de unirse al otro los domino perdiendo toda oportunidad de hablar. De esta forma se mantuvieron lo que restaba la noche, el tiempo pareció eterno y a la vez extremadamente corto, dejo de importarles el después y solamente se concentraron en el ahora, o al menos eso le sucedió a ella, lo único que quedo entre ellos fueron las palabras que él pronuncio al oído de ella en medio de las repetidas veces que renovaron el carnal acto. Estas palabras y sus implicaciones flotaron pesadamente en la mente de ambos, incluso a la mañana siguiente cuando él se encontró a si mismo completamente solo en la habitación de ese hotel y ella se encontró a si misma caminado en las desérticas calles que la dirigían a su casa, sin poder olvidarlas: **No creas que no sé lo que me acabas de entregar, chica virgen.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

─ Ha sido un trabajo excelente el que le has entregado a la firma de los Kawahara, hace rato me ha llamado su director para que felicite al "gran trabajador" que se ha encargado del sistema de su empresa. Como siempre, pones en alto el nombre de Ordinal Scale

─ ¿Me has llamado solo para eso? Tengo demasiado trabajo que hacer como para estar perdiéndolo en estas tonterías Kayaba

─ No, en realidad era una forma amena de comenzar una plática tensa que hemos ya atrasado durante mucho tiempo ¿No lo crees, Kazuto-kun? – ciertamente su padre tenía razón, ya había pasado un mes desde esa tensa cena donde su padre se tomó la molestia de avisarle que él estaba comprometido, no es que lo hubiese evitado de forma intencional pero desde entonces había tenido mucho trabajo que realizar además de que en sus tiempos libres fantasías de un cabello de fuego y ojos color whisky se filtraban en su mente llenándola completamente e imposibilitándolo para pensar en alguna otra cosa.

Distraídamente si había notado que se había vuelto más retraído y antisocial que antes, llevaba desde esa noche sin pasar por su vieja casa a su cena semanal. El hecho de no querer ver a su padre era un aliciente pero la realidad de las cosas es que estaba trabajando en exceso y después solo tenía ganas de sentarse en la penumbra de su habitación a rememorar lo vivido la noche de hace un mes, no había vuelto a saber nada de esa chica ni la estaba buscando aunque cuando saliera, en las limitadas veces en que lo había hecho, inconscientemente sus ojos se desviaran buscando a una estrella fugaz. Una que había brillado intensamente en sus brazos, aún no entendía como era posible que ella le haya entregado su virginidad a un completo desconocido, mayor que ella, puesto que en la penumbra de la noche pudo identificar lo joven que era cuando el sudor y sus besos borraron el maquillaje de su rostro. No parecía de esas chicas salidas que buscasen un momento de "diversión" aunque no la conocía de nada para estar seguro de una cosa así…

─ ¿Kazuto-kun me estas escuchando?

─ Honestamente, no.

─ Kazuto-kun – soltando un tranquilo y leve suspiro su padre continuo hablando - ¿Podría ser posible que mantuviera tu atención al menos unos momentos? Esto es importante, sé que nuestra relación ha sido un poco… tirante desde hace algún tiempo pero espero que entiendas que todo lo que hago, lo hago por tu bien.

 _¿Un poco tirante? El eufemismo del año_

─ Difícilmente puedo creer algo así cuando no haces más que tratarme como tu marioneta cada vez que tienes un proyecto en mente – trato de decirlo de la manera más desprovista de emociones que pudo, hace mucho que las iras se le habían pasado para dar paso a una triste resignación y un espíritu competitivo que lo hacía no querer rendirse ante la persona frente a él. Lamentablemente se había dado cuenta que para su padre nada ni nadie era más importante que logar el objetivo que tenía en mente, ni siquiera su familia.

─ Por favor Kazuto-kun, déjate de infantilerías. Estas demasiando grande como para entender cómo funciona el mundo, no todo es color de rosa y no todo el mundo puede ser feliz. Un compromiso arreglado es lo que más te conviene, incluso si no hay amor de por medio ¿Quién dice que el amor no puede presentarse en algún futuro?

Además no estás viendo todos los beneficios que se te presentaran si te casas; tendrás a alguien acompañándote en tu camino, ya no tendrás que cargar tu solo con todas tus cargas, te da la posibilidad de formar una familia y por sobre todas las cosas el consejo puede tomarte más enserio como futuro director de Ordinal Scale cuando yo me retire. Sabes que no me estoy haciendo más joven, considero que el momento de retirarme y darle paso a las nuevas generaciones se esta acercando.

─ ¿De verdad consideras que al concejo les agradará tener a un pedófilo como director de esta empresa?

─ Kazuto-kun es la segunda y última vez que lo repito, déjate de niñerías. Tu prometida no es tan joven como insistes en decir, está en una edad razonable para casarse. Lo más probable es que cambies de opinión una vez que la veas, ella y su familia están a punto de llegar para comer con nosotros, hazme el favor de no llamarla niña o podrías ofender…

─ ¡Espera! ¿Qué acabas de decir? – sintió como su temperamento empezaba a salir a flote con lo último que acababa de escuchar, no podía creer la desfachatez de su padre

─ Que ella no es tan niña como piensas

─ No, me refiero a lo último que has dicho. ¿Acaso acabas de decir que ella viene para acá?

─ Efectivamente, ya hemos retrasado este encuentro por un mes. Es momento de que conozcas a tu futura esposa y empieces a interactuar con ella, planeamos que la boda sea para antes de que acabe el año así que sería bueno que comenzaran a salir, para que se les conozca juntos y su enlace matrimonial sea aceptado por la sociedad.

─ ¿Tu realmente no conoces limites verdad? – ya había dejado toda calma atrás, no podía creer la desfachatez de su padre. Estaba empezando a hervir del coraje - ¡Esto es increíble! Creí que te había dejado claro que no pienso casarme ¿Cómo te atreves a traerla para que la conozca?

Pues bien, puedes olvidarte de que valla de buena gana a conocer a esa chica – para dejar su punto en claro comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la oficina de su padre, donde en ese momento se encontraba, puesto que ya no quería escuchar cosas irrazonables.

─ Kazuto-kun espera…

─ No lo haré, tengo trabajo importante que hacer y tú me detienes – su declaración fue seguida de un potente portazo que hizo que todas las personas que se encontraban en el piso lo mirasen de forma intimidada.

Tratando de ser discreto, aunque para ese punto era algo imposible, se dirigió a paso apurado hacia su oficina. Le molestaba mucho que las personas lo vieran de esa forma cuando él era muy calmado, solo monstros como Kayaba sacaban su temperamento a tope. A la lejanía del piso pudo ver como las puertas del ascensor se abrían mostrando a su pequeño hermano con un sonriente rostro; probablemente había ido a visitar a Kayaba, de su familia él era el único que mantenía una relación tan mala con su padre. Continúo avanzando puesto que no quería tratar con su hermano en esas condiciones. Al llegar a la puerta de su oficina, que se encontraba bastante cerca de la del presidente, su hermano noto su presencia y levanto su mano en amago de saludo hacia él al tiempo que comenzaba a caminar en su dirección. Por su parte solo le dio un movimiento de cabeza como negativa a su hermano, en este momento no se fiaba de sí mismo y todo por esa maldita noticia del compromiso, observo como la desilusión atravesaba el rubio rostro de Eugeo pero ya no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. Abriendo su puerta y entrando a su oficina se prometió que si acaba el trabajo antes de que Eugeo se fuera del lugar, pasaría toda la tarde con el como compensación.

…

…

…

Llevaba más de media hora viendo su proyecto sin ningún tipo de avance, Kayaba le había dicho que su prometida venia en camino y no había podido dejar de pensar en eso. Él no podía sacarse la idea de la mente de que en cualquier momento Kayaba irrumpiría en su oficina con su adolescente prometida. Decidió que lo mejor era marcharse de ahí, apago prontamente su equipo y tomo sus cosas para dirigirse hacia la salida antes de que su progenitor apareciera junto a la chica o, aún peor, mandase a su pequeño hermano a convencerlo que algo que no quería. Continuo tenso todo el camino hacia la salida y no se relajó verdaderamente hasta que sus pies pisaron el suelo del estacionamiento de la empresa. Al divisar su moto estacionada, ya se encontraba completamente relajado hasta que escucho que lo llamaban a la lejanía.

 _Maldita sea_

─ Kirigaya-sama, disculpe que lo detenga cuando ya va de salida… - esas fueron las palabras del guardia de seguridad que fueron abruptamente detenidas cuando él le lanzó una mirada de muerte. Cuando vio como el guardia se ponía repentinamente nervioso quiso claudicar, trato de aligerar su semblante y mostrar una sonrisa amable pero lo único que pudo lograr fue una tensa mueca; que solo logro el efecto contrario logrando poner al guardia de seguridad más nervioso. Decidió que la mejor forma era darle pauta verbal a que terminara su oración.

─ Dígame… – concentro su mirada en el gafete que le guardia portaba en la camisa, en la zona de su pectoral izquierdo, leyendo el nombre ahí inscrito - señor Takagi ¿Se le ofrece algo?

─ No, bueno si – tomando un respiro para serenarse el guardia continuo – lo que sucede es que encontramos el casco que había perdido la semana pasada, al parecer lo dejo abandonado y alguien lo recogió para después llevarlo a la caseta de vigilancia. Pero no había podido coincidir con usted desde entonces.

Por un momento se sintió desorientado al respecto hasta que recordó de forma distraída que la semana anterior había perdido el casco de su moto, esperando no tener que comprar uno nuevo fue a la caseta del vigilante solo si por casualidad lo dejo tirado en el estacionamiento, últimamente solía andar muy disperso. Con resultados infructuosos aquella vez tuvo que comprar uno nuevo, ahora resulta que tenía dos. Tomando el casco extra de la mano del vigilante, le agradeció de la forma más amable que pudo el hecho de que se lo regresara para después ver como este daba media vuelta y se retiraba con prontitud sin notar que, al mismo tiempo, las puertas del ascensor se abrían y una persona salía disparada de este con dirección a él.

Cuando se disponía a subirse a su motocicleta para por fin retirarse fue sorpresivamente asaltado por uno labios increíblemente suaves que conectaron con los suyos. Abriendo desmesuradamente sus ojos pudo enfocarlos en unos ojos color miel que en este momento reflejaban una gran frustración. Respondiendo al beso más por inercia que por otra cosa, dejo caer los cascos que portaba en cada mano para envolver sus brazos y responder apropiadamente al contacto que su chica cometa le daba. Escucho el estrepitoso sonido de los cascos caer a la lejanía y ni siquiera se fijó si el guardia los observaba o no, como la primera vez que la conoció, ella hizo que perdiera todo el sentido de la realidad.

Una vez el aire se volvió necesario para ambos separaron sus labios unos milímetros para introducir ese gas tan vital dentro de su sistema, aunque solo duro un par de segundos antes de que reanudaran su intenso contacto. Él acerco el cuerpo de ella lo más que pudo al propio y ella permitiéndole esta acción, moldeo su cuerpo al de él; una vez se saciaron levemente del contacto del otro. La voz de ella resonó en el lugar – Llévame contigo a donde vallas.

Congelándose por su osada declaración fijo su vista en todo su cuerpo y no solo en sus ojos; ni siquiera noto de donde había salido, con lo mucho que se distraía últimamente gracias a ella. Se veía preciosa, como una especie de princesa etérea; estaba usando un mini-vestido rojo con una chaquetilla blanca acompañada de unas botas a juego con esta. No llevaba el adulto maquillaje de la última vez, así que pudo comprobar que efectivamente era más joven de lo que había notado aquella vez en el bar, probablemente tenía unos veinte o incluso diecinueve años. Se puso a dudar por un momento si realmente era buena idea irse con ella o no, la chica debió notar la duda en sus ojos puesto que se lanzó a besarlo con enorme pasión sacando todas las ideas que aseveraban que llevársela era una mala decisión. Una vez rompieron el beso; levanto rápidamente los cascos del suelo y le coloco uno a ella y otro a si mismo antes de permitirse que la duda lo asaltara nuevamente.

Con el mismo ímpetu decidió que la llevaría a su apartamento, ya después pensaría si fue la decisión correcta o no.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba atardeciendo y los naranjas rayos del sol llenaban la estancia molestándole los ojos, a la vez que lo fascinaban, puesto que estos rayos formaban un caleidoscopio hipnotizante cuando se reflejaban en el cabello esparcido por toda su cama. Por ese motivo no había cerrado las cortinas de su habitación una vez el sol lo despertó, prefirió en su lugar levantarse y observar el desnudo cuerpo en su cama, realmente no importándole si eso lo hacía parecer anormal. Una de las ventajas de su lugar eran las interesantes vistas que podía ver en las distintas etapas del día pero con seguridad podría afirmar que esta era la mejor que había visto.

Otra vez había cometido el error, o fortuna, de enredarse con alguien a quien ni siquiera le conocía el nombre e incluso ahora le acaba de mostrar el lugar donde vivía. Realmente no había razonado las cosas una vez que lo beso, ir en su motocicleta con ambos cuerpos rozándose durante todo el trayecto hacia su departamento aunado a los entrecortados suspiros que ella lanzaba de vez en cuando en su nuca, fueron más que suficientes preliminares para el erótico ejercicio que realizaron después. Ni siquiera alcanzaron a llegar a la cama una vez entraron al departamento; poseyó ese cuerpo en la entrada del lugar con la ropa prácticamente puesta, solo descubriendo las partes más importantes y que ambos necesitaban. Fue una ventaja que ella estuviese usando vestido, aunque lamentablemente su ropa interior no corrió con suerte.

 _Una total lástima que no le podría importar menos._

Parecía que a ella tampoco le importo, o al menos no dijo nada al respecto durante los asaltos siguientes. De hecho, ella no dijo absolutamente nada durante toda la tarde, aunque sí que pudo escuchar el tono de su voz en los dulces gemidos en los que parecía que se le iba la vida en ello.

Una vez noto que el gran astro se ocultó en su totalidad dándole paso a la oscura noche se acercó a la cama con el fin de despertar a durmiente chica, acaricio su mejilla un poco sin obtener respuesta alguna. Sentándose a su lado comenzó a acariciar su espalda con movimientos suaves con la punta de sus dedos obteniendo un estremecimiento como recompensa. Fascinado observo como ella apretaba fuertemente sus parpados para después abrirlos lentamente y ver esas pupilas miel que lo derribaban cada vez que se mostraban ante él. Esta vez sí procuraría hablar de frente con esa chica, tenía que obtener por lo menos su nombre y darle el de él. Cuando se dispuso a expresar su idea, las palabras se le atoraron en su boca al ser interrumpido por las de ella.

─ Es tarde, debo regresar a mi realidad – lo dijo con tal convicción que por un momento él se planteó si ella pertenecía a otro mundo o algo por el estilo. Ella lo saco de sus tontas conjeturas cuando sin previo aviso se levantó de la cama dándole un espectáculo de su cuerpo desnudo en toda su gloria, el que antes se encontraba semi-cubierto por las sabanas y camino con paso seguro hacia la entrada donde se encontraban tiradas sus ropas. Siguiendo el ligero bamboleo de su trasero, avanzo detrás de ella encontrándola vistiéndose en la cavernosa estancia. Una vez se encontró vestida, él encendió las luces del lugar pensando que tal vez si lo hacía antes ella perdería su aplomo. Mientras se vistió ella le dio la espalda pero al iluminar el lugar ella se giró con la mirada gacha y el rostro sonrojado tratando de decir algo pero solo sacando leves tartamudeos de su boca – Po-po-podrías pres-prestarme ropa interior

Ella termino su frase de forma tan queda que pensó que la última parte de lo que había dicho tal vez lo imagino pero al ver como retorcía el ruedo de su vestido intentando bajarlo lo más que pudiese una ligera risa se escapó de los labios masculinos. Él no entendía como alguien podría mostrar tanta pasión en las sabanas pero tanta timidez después, se estaba comportando como una niña. Al verlo reír ella se molestó, inflo sus mofletes y se sonrojo aún más si era posible, ella dirigió a paso decidido hasta la puerta de entrada. Cuando noto que ella en verdad estaba retirándose del lugar de forma berrinchuda y sin ropa interior se apresuró a tomarla del brazo y detenerla antes de que saliera – Espera, lo siento. Voy darte unos bóxer, vamos a mi habitación

Después de que dijo eso ella fijo su mirada en su desnudo pecho y se sonrojo aún más, comportándose como una virginal niña mientras declaraba con una voz muy queda – Mejor que espero aquí

 _Tal vez sea lo mejor, si te llevo de vuelta a mi habitación no aseguro que no comience a comerte_

Tomando ropa interior de uno de sus cajones se dirigió a la entrada donde esa niña estaba haciéndose a sí misma más pequeña, con la mirada gacha se puso su ropa interior mientras él la observaba y por alguna razón le pareció incorrecto que ellos aprendieran el nombre del otro o cualquier cosa referente a su vida, en ese momento parecía que ella llevaba una gran carga sobre sus hombros y no quería aumentarla más; aun así su curiosidad no pudo más y formulo la pregunta que le había rondado en su cabeza desde que ella despertó: - ¿Porque debes escapar de tu realidad?

Una vez ella se puso la ropa interior pareció recuperar su seguridad y autoconfianza puesto que le contesto con una voz fuerte y clara, que de alguna forma ella le pareció tan madura – Toda mi vida he vivido en una jaula de oro, la primera vez que salí de ella fue la noche en que nos conocimos, a pesar de que a la mañana siguiente los seguros de la puerta de mi jaula aumentaron. Hoy cuando te vi, sentí que mi oportunidad para escapar de ella eras tú pero como la última vez tengo que volver a encerrarme en esa jaula.

Sin pensárselo dos veces el azabache jalo el cuerpo de ella hacia el suyo abrazándolo con fuerza, ese abrazo estaba desprovisto de la lujuria que los caracterizaba. Trataba de reconfortarla aunque el abrazo de un extraño solo proporcionaba un confort pobre, pero fue lo único que atino a hacer. Ella probablemente leyó sus intenciones puesto que correspondió su abrazo fuertemente.

Mucho tiempo después de que ella se retiró él se quedó observando la entrada de su estancia analizando las palabras que ella declaro. Ella sentía que su vida era una enorme jaula de oro al mismo tiempo que él se sentía la marioneta de su padre, de alguna forma eso lo volvió más cercano a ella que si se hubiera enterado de su nombre o algo así.

 _Ambos somos similares, por eso estamos atraídos al otro_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se habían producido otros tres encuentros similares entre la pelirroja y él durante las últimas semanas, apenas y hablaban pero parecían acoplados al otro además de que, tenían una suerte increíble para encontrarse en los lugares menos esperados. De alguna forma habían establecido una dinámica; si se encontraban se besaban y el la llevaba a su apartamento para tomar su cuerpo hasta el agotamiento, para después despedirse de forma melancólica y con pocas palabras de por medio. Realmente sus días terminaban de mejor manera cuando coincidía con ella y desperdiciaban toda su tarde juntos.

Por lo poco que ambos habían llegado a comunicarse; al parecer ella decidió tratar de escapar de su realidad porque alguien más había decidido su futuro y ella no tenía escapatoria de ello. Evitaba con todo su ser preguntarle cualquier cosa, ambos sentían alguna especie de culpa por lo que estaba sucediendo así que entre menos información supieran del otro la culpa sería más ligera.

 _Hablando de culpas_

Vio como la puerta de su oficina era abierta estrepitosamente y una rubia cabeza entraba rápidamente, Eugeo, su pequeño hermano corrió hacia él y lo abrazo de forma fuerte. Desde la noche en que Kayaba le había avisado que lo había comprometido con alguien mas no había visto a ningún miembro de su familia, sumado al hecho de que ciertos ojos miel se habían apoderado de sus sueños y su realidad al punto de que estaba dejando todo de lado. Pero así era el, con pobres habilidades sociales y de difícil comunicación con los demás.

─ Hola hermanito

─ ¿Hola hermanito? Eso es todo lo que me vas a decir ¡Nii-san! – su hermano se separó de su cuerpo y se sentó en la silla al otro lado de su escritorio, lo notaba exaltado y feliz – En vista de que nunca pareces tener tiempo para tu familia, he venido a invadir tu oficina para contarte algo muy importante…

Aunque su hermano continuo hablando él ya no lo escucho, ahora que lo analizaba cada vez que se encontraba con la estrella fugaz era poco antes de llegar a una reunión familiar; en las que por más que intentaba nunca lograba llegar a tiempo, siempre iba retrasado y encontrarse con ella solo era un plus a su poca disposición de ir. No quería enfrentarse a Kayaba y a su "inminente compromiso" el cual planeaba evitar a toda costa ─…na, además estoy seguro de que ella será una buena esposa, tiene todo lo que he querido de una mujer siempre.

Al escuchar la palabra "esposa" salir de la boca de su hermanito volvió a centrar su atención en él, con una cara desconcertada prueba irrefutable de que no había entendido lo que había dicho puesto que no había prestado atención. Tan acostumbrado como estaba a él su hermanito pudo reconocer ese gesto y respondió con uno propio de impaciencia gruñendo ligeramente, suspirando profusamente al saber que tenía que contar lo mismo otra vez para su disperso hermano – Te estaba contando nii-san; que me he enamorado de una preciosa chica la cual he estado viendo desde hace meses y si no estuvieras tan ausente en mi vida ya la hubieras conocido.

─ ¿Entonces porque has dicho esposa? – tenía un oscuro presentimiento respecto a ese tema y le daba pavor que lo que él pensaba fuese una realidad, más cuando Eugeo se puso repentinamente nervioso y titubeo sobre como continuar con su relato.

─ Lo que pasa es que ella es mi prometida. Has estado rehuyendo tanto al compromiso que… bueno… yo… intente congeniar con la hija de los socios de papá y al parecer a ellos les ha agradado la idea de que yo sea su prometido en tu lugar, no les has dejado una buena imagen faltando a todas las reuniones donde supuestamente la conocerías – se levantó abruptamente de su lugar, molesto por lo que Kayaba acababa de hacerle a su hermano, como siquiera se atrevía a decidir por él e imponerle a una esposa con tal de lograr sus objetivos.

Al ver como estaba dejando su temperamento salir a flote, su hermanito se paró rápidamente a apaciguarlo con lo que creía que lo tenía tan molesto – ¡Nii-san, por favor no te disgustes! Me he comprometido con ella porque quiero, papá no me obligo a nada. Además una vez la conocí me he enamorado profundamente de ella, estoy muy feliz ante la posibilidad de casarme con ella.

─ ¿Estás seguro de ello? – Dudando de las palabras de Eugeo le volvió a preguntar de la forma más calmada que pudo - ¿No estas mintiéndome para que no pelee con nuestro padre?

─ ¡Te estoy diciendo la verdad Nii-san! Me he enamorado a primera vista de ella, en cierta manera me alegra de que hayas rechazado el compromiso desde un inicio. De hecho la conocí el ultimo día que nos vimos, fui a comer con ella y su familia en tu lugar aquel día en que te negaste a hablar conmigo – termino por decir su hermanito en tono de reproche, temiendo una reprimenda propia de su hermano, que parecían tiernos regaños de mamá más que otra cosa, decidió desviar la conversación antes de que el blando temperamento de su hermano se manifestara. Puso su mejor cara burlona y acaricio su mejilla mientras decía:

─ ¿Entonces cuando voy a conocer a Julieta, Romeo?

Reaccionando con sorpresa y molestia su hermano le dio una mirada "de muerte" que le causo gracia más que otra cosa. Era muy fácil para él provocar al rubio – por eso mismo he venido hoy, quiero que vayas a cenar a casa hoy para que conozcas a mi prometida. Eres mi hermano y futuro padrino de bodas; quiero que congenies con ella y ambos se agraden al otro.

─ Estas pidiendo imposibles ¿Qué tal si ella y yo no nos agradamos? – sintiéndose honrado por la declaración de su hermanito, al nombrarlo su futuro padrino de bodas, acaricio su cabeza despeinándolo un poco en el proceso como gesto de afecto, si su hermano se casaba y se convertía en un verdadero y responsable hombre ya no podría hacer eso más – pero haré todo mi esfuerzo para ganarme la simpatía de esa señorita que robó el corazón de mi hermanito.

─ Más te vale nii-san

─ Deja que apague mi computador para irme contigo a casa, puedo charlar un poco con mamá y Sugu en lo que llega la cena y hora de conocer a tu flamante prometida – al ver la felicidad apoderarse del rostro de su hermano noto que había tomado la decisión correcta, dependiendo de cómo viera a la prometida de su hermano seria su reacción. Si notaba que ella no lo quería aunque fuera un poco intervendría.

─ De acuerdo nii-san

…

…

…

─ Oh no, ella ha llegado temprano – dijo Eugeo una vez llegaron al lugar, no entendía como supo que ella ya se encontraba en la imponente mansión de los Kayaba, así se lo hizo saber a su hermano cuando este solo apunto a una elegante camioneta, la cual nunca había visto antes, a modo de contestación. Parecía que se había puesto nervioso de repente solo porque no se encontró en el lugar para recibirla.

─ Creí que habías dicho que llegarían para la cena y aún falta un tiempo para ello. Relájate Eugeo ¿Qué podría pasar solo porque no estabas aquí cuando ella llegó? – por lo que le había comentado, su prometida era una pequeña niña de diecisiete años tímida y bonita. Aunque por lo que le había comentado su hermano, más bien le parecía sosa. Siguiendo al rubio hasta la entrada de la casa, empezó a escuchar voces provenientes de la sala principal una vez que abrieron la puerta, realmente le hubiera gustado pasar algún tiempo con su hermana y madre antes de que los invitados llegaran.

Siguiendo con paso desganado a su hermano hacia la estancia llena de personas, hizo una pequeña reverencia al mismo tiempo que su hermano se doblaba tensamente sobre sí mismo producto de sus nervios, paso una mirada aburrida por todos los presentes a modo de reconocimiento; hasta que su mirada se centró en algo que deseo con todas sus fuerzas nunca haber visto.

 _NO_

 _MALDITAMENTE NO_

 _ESTO NO PUEDE SER CIERTO_

─ Buenas tardes a todos; Srs Yuuki, Asuna-chan. Les presento a mi hermano mayor; Kazuto – adelantándose a él, Eugeo tomo la delicada mano de la personas más joven ahí presente para ayudarla a levantarse del sofá donde se encontraba y una vez que lo hizo se giró con una feliz sonrisa hacia él, que en ese momento le pareció macabra – Nii-san quiero presentarte a mi novia, Asuna Yuuki

Su mirada sorprendida se encontró con otros sorprendidos ojos color miel, la habitación comenzó a dar vueltas y quiso reírse por lo bizarro del cuadro; hace unos minutos había afirmado que la prometida de su hermano era una niñita sosa. Pero esa mujer frente a él no tenía nada de sosa, la había conocido íntimamente para saber lo apasionada que era y por supuesto que no tenía nada de niña; ella era una mujer hecha y derecha, podía dar fe de ello puesto que fue él quien la convirtió en una.

En medio del caos que era su cabeza recordó con dolorosa y enferma claridad las palabras que había pronunciado Kayaba el día que le aviso sobre su posible compromiso y él se negó fervientemente:

 _ **Espero que no te arrepientas en un futuro de esta decisión Kazuto-kun**_

 _ **_._._._._._**_

 **Aquí es donde les pregunto queridos lectores/as ¿Creen que Kazuto y Asuna están enamorados? ¿Creen que Eugeo ama sinceramente a Asuna? ¿Cómo terminara este enredo?**

 **Cada quien puede contestar esas preguntas como guste, puesto que esta historia ha llegado a su final, tan inconcluso como ha quedado.**

 **Había escrito esto para la #Kiriasuweek2016 (ya ni recuerdo para que día había sido) pero lo había relegado al fondo de la nada sin haberlo terminado y cuando recupere mi laptop después de mi tiempo de suplicio sin ella, fue lo primero que se me ocurrió abrir y terminar. La historia se llama "Arabella" como la canción de Artic Monkeys porque fue mi motor de inspiración para escribirla.**

 **Lamento si este one shot les ha dejado alguna especie de trauma, estas cosas se leen bajo su propio riesgo.**

 **También aprovecho para pedir de favor si alguna persona le gustaría ayudarme a ser beta reader de Idol's Love; hoy cuando abrí el capítulo desde donde lo tenía no entendía que estaba pasando :( Además de que siento que el estilo de narración es bastante distinto entre lo que antes tenía hecho a lo poco que avance ahora. Me gustaría que alguien leyera el capítulo y me diera consejos en un par de problemas que me agobien con respecto a este, de preferencia me gustaría alguien que ya haya escrito anteriormente algún fanfic y posea más experiencia que yo en el campo, pero cualquier buena voluntad se acepta y agradece :)**

 **Sin más que decir me despido, nos vemos en la siguiente actualización de Idol's love que espero que sea en un futuro muy cercano**

 **~Ikaaros**


End file.
